User blog:Berserkchart486/The Naruto Fanon Kage Council
Over the years, the narutofanon has had a few inconsistencies with its administration and how the site has been administered. Everything appears to be running perfectly fine with very minor issues until, Boom, something happens and throws everything out of whack. This time, we managed to avoid a major disaster, however this incident has proven that we, as the administrators, need to find a much more efficient way of administrating the narutofanon and we have found just that: By not doing so. For some odd reason, many users revere us, the admins, as gods almost with absolute authority. But, that’s not what we are. We’re simply users who have been entrusted by you, the community, and various other people with the ability to delete pages, lock pages, and kick and ban users should they prove disruptive and only if they prove disruptive. If you aren’t disruptive, we can’t ban you! It’s just that simple. We aren’t invincible, and we aren’t trying to be; each one of you have the power to remove us from our position at any given time with something simple: a vote. So what does that make us? Users, the same as you. Nothing more and nothing less. So, what are we going to be doing new? This time, we’re introducing the Kage Council which will, well, council the site. So, basically we have implemented a few new ideas: we have the Voting Board! And this board is simple; you use it for voting! We believe that voting is very important and hasn’t been utilized enough in the past. The more you vote, the more you can do; our only jobs are to implement whatever you vote upon. So this board will be dedicated to you, the community, whom can propose ideas from something simply as: Unlock this technique to something super drastic like, replacing an admin. This board is all yours and yours alone. You can complain all you want and yes, we won’t judge you or whine about it! How this voting thing will work is simple: The vote goes in for a week and you either say yes or no, simple as that and your reasoning. At the end of the week, the side with the most votes win. But that’s not all! Many often complain about characters, “this character is so OP”, “That jutsu is SO STUPID”, etc. Well, to determine if these characters are OP and they are STUPID, we are reinstating the Review Board. Here’s how this works out: You post your character/technique/village/etc. to the forum and you leave it there. Within three or four business days, (which doesn’t count saturday or sunday), we reply with our comments and thoughts. We label them out in a number from 1-5: 1 being unsuitable for combat and 5 being the best characters ever. Now, you may be asking “why would do this?”. Simple: only characters who go through this review board and score a 3 or above can become featured characters on the main page. “Why does this matter?” Well, featured characters demonstrate that you have the support of a majority of the voters on the website along with being a character approved by five users of the administration (who themselves have shown to be particularly skilled writers). This acknowledgement is surely enough! If not then...well, I dunno. Don’t? I dunno. Category:Blog posts